Blog użytkownika:Divencja/Prawdziwa historia
Hej, zamierzam prowadzić swojego pierwszego bloga. Postaram się regularnie co tydzień pisać ale nie obiecuję, wiecie szkoła, nauka, czasami przesadzają. A teraz do rzeczy. Info o blogu: -dzieje się to po JWS2 -tata Czkawki żyje -Valka odnaleziona -wszystko na Berk -będzie Czkastrid (postaram się nie zadużo by nie przesłodzić) -będzie pisane z różnych perspektyw -Dagur nie jest bratem Headery i nadal żyje mając sporą armię -Headera jest jeźdźcem i przy tym najlepszą przyjaciółką Astrid -standardzik (Czkawka bez nogi, a Szczerbatek bez lotki) Szczerze przepraszam za jekiekolwiek błędy, ale postaram się je nadrobić treścią. A teraz zapraszam. 'Rozdział 1' Perspektywa Czkawki Kolejny dzień jak każdy inny. Wstałem, umyłem się i przebrałem.Pocichu, by ojca nie obudzić zszłem na dół. Gdy wychodziłem z domu ujrzałem moją Mordkę. Ganiała za jakimś motylem. -To co kolego? Śniadanko? (powiedziałem przerywając mu zabawę) -Wrau (Pewnie) Szybko poszedłem po kosz ryb i udałem się spowrotem do mojego przyjaciela. Kiedy Szczerbatek zajadał się rybami spytałem: -A co ty na to by zrobić sobie wspólny patrol wokł wyspy? -Ja chętnie. -Astrid! O cześć, nie zauwarzyłem cię.(Czemu daję się tak łatwo podejść -To kiedy lecimy? (Te jej piękne oczy, takie błękitne jak ocean)Hallo?! Czkawka?! -Yyyyyy... Tak?(Ocknąłem się) -Pytałam się kiedy lecimy?(Spytała lekko wkurzona) -Najlepiej teraz. -To ja zaraz wracam. Pobiegła po Wichurę. Niemogę uwierzyć, znowu dałem się wciągnąć w wir jej przepięknych oczu. -Ała! Szczerbatek! (uderzył mnie ogonem) Za co to? -(Skinął głową w kierunku Astrid witającą się ze swoim smokiem.Wiedział, że to wtedy o niej myślałem, po czym zaśmiał się z tego jak na nią patrzę) -Daj już spokuj. Podeszła do nas Astrid siedząc na Wichurce. -To jak? Lecimy? -Pewnie. Lataliśmy tak wokół wyspy po czym wylądowaliśmy na Kruczym Urwisku. Ah, jaki piękny widok.Usiadłem na klifie tak by nogi mi zwisały. Zaraz potem dosiadła się do mnie Astrid. Perspektywa Astrid Gdy dosiadłam się do niego położyłam swoją głowę na jego ramieniu.Spojrzał się na mnie tymi swoimi zielonymi jak las wiosną oczami. Siedzieliśmy tak i rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim. -Ale tu pięknie.(powiedziałam wpatrując się w dal) -Tak, ale musimy już chyba wracać. Pewnie i tak się mnie dostnie, że nie zjadłem z tatą śniadania. -No dobra.(odparłam niechętnie) Polecieliśmy do domu. -To do zobaczenia na zajęciach (wiecie tych w Smoczej Akademii) Zaczęłam już odchodzić, gdy nagle jakaś siła mnie pchnęła do Czkawki i ... Tak, stało się pocałowałam go. Wsęsie tylko w policzek, ale i tak pocałowałam. -Tooo... ja już pójdę.(powiedziałam i starałam się ukryć moje rumieńce) -Pa(powiedział Czkawka cicho nadal nie dowierzając co się stało) Odeszłam do domu jak najszybciej. Perspektywa Czkawki Ja chyba śnię. Astrid właśnie mnie pocałowała?! Może jednak coś do mnie czuje? Nie, nie, nie, to tylko przyjacielski buziak. Astrid, najwspanalsza istota na Ziemi, o pięknych błękitnych oczach, wspaniałej figurze, najlepsza wojowniczka, tak zawna ,,Nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson" miała by się we mnie zakochać? W takim ,,ośle" jak ja? Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie Szczerbatek trącąc mnie w rękę. -Ach, przyjacielu nigdy nie będę jej wart. Trzepnął we mnie ogonem. -Dobra, już się ogarniam. Polecieliśmy do domu. Perspektywa Astrid Co mi odbiło by całować Czkawkę?! Dobra jestem w nim po uszy zakochna, ale boję się że przesadzę i stracę najlepszego przyjaciela. Zresztą co Czkawka, syn wodza, przyjaciel Nocnej furii, najlepszy wynalazca, osoba, która oswoiła smoki, człowiek który pokonał Czerwoną Śmerć, Drago, Dagura i tysiące Łowców miałby widzieć w zwykłej dziewczynie takiej jak ja? Muszę się komuś wygadać i już chyba wiem do kogo się udam. -Hej, Headera możemy pogadać? -Jasne. Z tobą zawsze.(zaprosiła mnie ręką do środka swojego domu) Toooo... o co chodzi? -Wiesz, ja się chyba zakochałam.(powiedziałam opuszczjąc głowę ze wsydu, bo czułam, ż się rumienię) -Wreszcie!(krzyknęła uradowana) Wiedziałam, że Czkawka to ten jedyny. -Czkaj, chwila. Wiedziałaś?! Ale skąd?! -Widać to jak na siebie patrzycie, rozmawiacie ze sobą. -To co ja mam zrobić? -Mam plan, zaprosimy po zjęciach całą ekipę na nocowanie na plaży. Weźmiemy śpiwory i namioty. Rozpalimy ognisko, będzie fajnie. A ja dopilnuję żebyście mieli trochę czasu dla siebie.(mrugnęła do mnie) -Dobra. To do 11:00 na zajęciach.Pa(powiedziałam po przytulasie i wyszłam z jej domu) Odrazu poszłam do domu. Mam nadzieję że pierwszy rozdział może być. Jeśli ktoś czyta to niech napiszę w komentarzach co o tym uważa i co mogłabym dodać lub zmienić. Życzę miłego dnia lub nocy i do zobczenia za tydzień. Papa :) Rozdział 2 Perspektywa Czkawki Zaraz zaczną się zajęcia w Akademii. Jest już 10:55, a ja nadal w domu. Ale co poradzić niemogę przestać myśleć o Astrid. Nasuwają się pytania: Czy ten buziak coś oznaczał? Czy jest możliwość że ona mnie kocha? I wiele innych. Ach! Czkawka! Ogarnij się, musisz lecieć poprowadzić zajęcia w Akademii. -Szczerbatek! (krzyknąłem) Podbiegł do mnie i zanim się zorientowałem doleciałem na miejsce. -Hej wszystkim! Przepraszam za spóźnienie. (powiedziałem) -Nic nie szkodzi. (odrzekł Śledzik, po czym się uśmiechnął) Jeźdźców było w komplecie. Co mnie zdziwiło, bo Sączysmark zawsze się spóźniał. Spojrzałem w stronę Astrid, lecz ta tylko odwrócila głowę. Pogadam z nią po zajęciach a teraz zaczynajmy.Już miałem przejść do omawiania zajęć, ale Headera mi przeszkodziła. -Słuchajcie. Miałam wam o tym powiedzieć po zajęciach, ale znając Sączysmarka i bliźniaki (spojrzała na nich) odrazu by poszli do domu. A więc co powiecie, aby po zajęciach urządzić sobie nocowanie na plaży. -Doskonały pomysł (powiedziałem) -A może odrazu już pójdziemy na plażę.(powiedział Sączysmark) -O nie. Zajęcia będą (powiedziałem) -A będziemy coś wysadzać?!(bliźniaki cały czas o tym samym) -Nie. (rzekłem) Bliźniaki lekko posmutniały, ale zaraz uśmiech pojawił się na ich twarzach. -A wy z czeko tacy zadowoleni? (spytałem) -A nic takiego(co one znowu wymyśliły) -Dzisiaj... -Może polecimy na Smoczą Wyspę i będziemy...(uda mi się wreszcie coś powiedzieć) -Serio? I ty Śledzik przeciwko mnie. Możecie dać mi dokończyć.(kiwneli głowami na ,,tak") -Dziękuję. Wytłumaczyłem na czym będą polegać dzisiejsze zajęcia czyli test sprawności. Najlepsza była Astrid chociasz ją kilkarazy prześcignąłem na Szczerbatku to bez smoka jestem trochę gorszy. Sączysmoark na 3 miejscu za nim bliźniaki a na końcu Śledzik, no ale wiadomo,że Śledzik woli wolniej i bezpieczniej. Po zajęciach każdy udał się do swojego domu spakować potrzebne rzeczy na nocowanie na plaży. Przepraszam, że taki krótki,ale postaram się to naprawić za tydzień, bo jadę do dziadków w weekend, a tam nie ma dobrego połączenia z netem. Ale mam nadzieję, że taki króciutki wpisik narazie wam wystarczy. Pa pa i dozobaczenia:) Tak na wstępie informuję, że postanawiam zmienić trochę bloga. Chodzi o to,że przy każdej wypowiedzi będę wstawiała imię postaci. Mam nadzieję,że dzięki temu łatwiej będzie można zrozumieć o kogo chodzi. Bez zbędnego przedłużania zapraszam na kolejny wpis. Rozdział 3 Perspektywa Czkawki Gdy wszedłem do domu zobaczyłem mamę w kuchni robiącą obiad. Taty jeszcze nie było. Pewnie załatwia różne sprawy, którymi tylko wódz może się zająć. Niechciałbym być wodzem. Czemu? Odpowiedź prosta, wolę badać, odkrywać, nie przejmować się cudzymi problemami. Być poprostu WOLNY. Wiem, że i tak za niedługo będę musiał przejąć obowiązki ojca, ale nie widzę się w tym. Czkawka-Hej mamo. Valka-Cześć. Co u ciebie? Jak zajęcia? Czkawka-Dobrze. Idziemy zaraz na plażę, będziemy tam nocować. Valka-No to leć się spakować. Jak powiedziała tak zrobiłem. Zanim wyszedłem mama dała mi kanapki i życzyła dobrej zabawy. Czkawka-Szczerbatek! Zaraz do mnie przybiegł. Polecieliśmy na plażę. Byli już tam Śledzik(jak zawsze punktualny) Headera i bliźniaki. Czkawka-Hej. Macie namioty i śpiwory? Mieczyk- My mamy wspólny namiot Śledzik-A to nie przypadkiem zbyt ryzykowne? No wiecie bliźniaki, sami w jednym namiocie. Wszyscy wybuchneli śmiechem oprócz bliźniaków. Bliźniaki-Nie, a czemu?(kolejny wybuch śmiechu) Szpadka-Od czasu do czasu się coś wysadzi a wy odrazu podejżewacie nas o coś takiego?! Czkawka-Dobra bez kłutni.Możecie razem być w namiocie. Po jakimś czasie przyleciał Sączysmark, oczywiście spóźniony. Sączysmark-Cześć. Ma ktoś może większy namiot bym mógł się przespać? Czkawka-(pod nosem) Nie no ludzie nie wytrzymam. Znowu czegoś zapomniał. Śledzik- Ja mam. Ach ten dobroduszny Śledzik. Zaraz. Chwila. Gdzie jest Astrid? Jeszcze nigdy się nie spóźniła. Czkawka- Hej, ludzie! Nie wiecie gdzie jest Astrid? Wszyscy pokręcili głowami. Również jak ja byli ździwieni nie obecnością Astrid. Czkawka- No nic zaczekamy na nią a w między czasie możemy pozbierać drewna na ognisko. To kto pójdzie? Śledzik-Ja mogę ustawić krąg z kamieni. Headera- Ja pomogę. Czkawka- Dobra. Bliźniaki ustawicie kłody do siedznia. Mieczyk- A potem wysadzimy. Czkawka- Nie.Potem na nich będziemy siedzieć. Posmutniał z siostrą. Czkawka- No to wygląda na to, że idę po drewno. A ty Sączysmark, żeby ci się nie nudziło to pójdziesz ze mną. Sączysmark- No to super!(powiedział z ironią i zdenerwowaniem w głosie) Perspektywa Astrid Ojeju! Ale ja jestem spóźniona! Nie moja wina niemogłam znleźć namiotu.I wsumie nadal go nie znalazłam. Dobra nic mi się nie stanie jak jedną noc spędzę na dworze.Właśnie wylądowałam na plaży. Wiedziałam! Wszyscy już są, a ja?! Spóźniona! Nawet Sączysmark był przedemną. Astrid- Przepraszam za spóźnienie, ale szukałam namiotu,(pod nosem) którego niestety nadal nie mam. Headera-Spoko. Astrid- A gdzie Czkawka? Headera-Poszedł z Sączysmarkiem do lasu po drewno. Gdy wrócili Czkawka zaproponował, że mogę spać w jego namiocie. Oczywiście zgodziłam się, a kiedy to zrobiłam usłyszałam cichy chichot Headery. Gdy się na nią spojżałam odrazu umilkła, po czym mrugneła do mnie jednym okiem. Czkawka ustawił drewno,a Szczerbatek rozpalił ognisko plazmą.Usiedliśmy na kłodach i wspominaliśmy. Czkawka co jakiś czas spoglądał na mnie, ale i ja nie byłam lepsza. Raz nawet tak zadużyłam w jego szmaragdowych oczach. Ocknełam się dopiero jak Headera obok mnie siedząca szturchneła mnie łokciem. Nim się obejżałam była już noc. Każdy poszedł do namiotu.Ja poszłam do namiotu Czkawki. Astrid-No to dobranoc. Czkawka-Miłych snów. Weszliśmy do śpiworów i odrazu zasnełam. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało. Napiszcie w komentarzach czy wogóle ktoś czyta.Dozobaczenia za tydzień. PA! ':'D Rozdział 4 Perspektywa Astrid Jestem w lesie w nocy. Słychać szmery wokół mnie. Nagle zza krzaków wyskakuje Czkawka i idzie pewnie w moją stronę. Astrid- Jak dobrze, że to tylko ty. Przytuliłam się do niego,ale po chwili poczułam za mocne ściśnięcie ze strony Czkawki. Ściskał coraz mocniej i mocniej. Nie tak jak do kogoś kogo lubicie i chcecie go mieć przy sobie, tylko jakby chciał mnie udusić lub przytrzymać wbrew mojej woli. Astrid- Eeee, Czkawka dusisz(powiedziałam ledwie słyszalnym głosem) Zluzował ucisk, lecz nadal mnie trzymał, bo przytuleniem tego nazwać nie można. Nie rozumiem niech mnie wreście puści to nieprzyjemny uścisk. Zaczęłam się szarpać-nic to nie dało. Pródowałam go ugryźć- nie daje się zaskoczyć. Czkawka- Spokojnie moja M'lady, bo jeszcze sobie coś zrobisz(wiecie jak mówią pewne siebie złe charaktery,które myślą,że już złapały swoją zdobycz i nie będzie wstanie uciec-takim chytrym głosem mówił Czkawka) Nie wiem co się z im dzieje. Głos inny, zachowanie lekko brutalne. Z zamyśleń wyrwał mnie głos Czkawki wzywającego Szczerbatka. Posłusznie przyszedł do swego pana. On też wydawał się brutalniejszy.Czkawka wziął linę i przywiązał mnie do drzewa. Oczywiście próbowałam się wyrwać i jakoś od niego uciec, ale zza drzew wyszła reszta jeźców i mnie otoczyli. Kipiło od nich nienawiścią brutalnością i wogóle złem. Astrid- Puszczajcie mnie! Po co mnie przywiązaliście!?(zauwarzyłam też stojącą tam Headerę, nie to niemożliwe moi przyjaciele) Nic nie odpowiedzieli tylko zawołali swoje smoki. Wym i Jot cisneli prosto we mnie kulę gazu, który wybuchł mi na twarzy. Cała osmolona kaszlałam, próbowałam zaczerpnąć świeżego powietrza, kiedy oni się śmiali. Następnie podszedł do mnie Hakokieł i podpalił ziemię podemną. Krzyczałam z bólu. Szpicruta pocieła mi nogi. Zaczęła się z nich sączyć krew. Sztukamięs kilka razy udeżyła mnie w brzuch. Cała poobijana, darłam się niemiłosiernie, a oni nic tylko śmiech. Czkawka po chwili przestał i skinął głową na Wichurę i Szczrbatka. Wichura kolcami przytrzymała mój warkocz. Czkawka do mnie podszedł z nożem i odciął mój warkocz. Przejechał nożem po moim policzku i krzyknął. Czkawka-Szczerbatek! Plazma! Szczerbatak strzelił prosto we mnie i tylko usłyszałam. Czkawka-Ty myślałaś,że będziemy razem!? Hahahaha! Usłyszałam już tylko śmiechy pozostałych i... Obudziłam się cała spocona. Dziwne bo wtulona w Czkawke. Odrazu się zerwałam i wybiegłam z namiotu. Jak to dobrze,że to tylko sen. Poszłam nad wodę i przemyłam sobie twarz. Astrid- Na Thora, co to był za koszmar. Wyszłam z wody. Wichurka oczywiście była przymnie. Nie mam jej zazłe, przeciesz to tylko sen, głupi, ale strasznie realny sen. Stwierdziłam,że czekając na nich,aż się obudzą, polatam sobie z Wichurą. Latając czuję się wolna i szczęśliwa. Rozmyślałam jeszcze chwilę o śnie,ale bardziej skupiłam się nad rozmyślaniem o tym, że byłam wstulona w Czkawkę. Całą noc tak spalam? Pewnie tak. Latałyśmy z pół godziny, lecz zgłodniałam ona chyba też. Wylądowałyśmy na plaży. Zabrałam ryby dla Wichury i kilka dla siebie. Rozpaliłam ognisko, a raczej Wichura, i upiekłam sobie ryby po czym zjadłam je. Kiedy obie skończyłyśmy śniadanie usiadłam na piasku i rozmarzyłam się o Czkawce. Wichura połorzyła się obok mnie. Słońce zaczęło już wschodzić. Zaczęłam śpiewać "Into a fantasy"(jak coś to piosenka Aleksndra Rybaka). Czkawka- Niewiedziałem,że umiesz śpiewać.(podkradł się do mnie od tyłu i szepnął mi do ucha) Astrid- Co? Jak śmiesz się do mnie podkradać i mnie podsłuchiwać(powiedziałam po czym uderzyłam w jego ramię) Czkawka-Ał!(powiedział pocierając obolałe ramię) Astrid-Sam się prosiłeś. Nie rób tak więcej. Czkawka-Bo co? Astrid-Bo to.(powiedziałam po czym chlapnęłam go wodą) Czkawka-Osz ty!(też zaczął mnie chlapać) Chlapaliśmy się, lecz nagle Czkawka wpadł na mnie i razem runeliśmy do wody. Perspektywa Czkawki No nieźle, nie dość, że jestem cały mokry to dotego leżę w wodzie na Astrid. Jej oczy są takie błękitne, a nasze usta dzieli zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Jaką ja mam teraz chęć ją pocałować, ale powstrzymam się. Astrid-(śmiejąc się) To co, to może zejdziesz ze mnie? Czkawka-Yyyyy, tak no jasne. Podniosłem się i podałem Astrid rękę, by pomóc jej wstać.Śpiochy nadal spały, więc mogę pogadać z Astrid. Muszę ją kiedyś zabrać na spacer i wyznać co do niej czuję. Usiedliśmy na skale nieopodal miejsca gdzie się rozbiliśmy. Mam nadzięję, że nie zakrótki. Piszcie czy chcecie aby Hiccstid powoli rosło czy jak najszybciej. I co mogę jeszcze dodać do mojego opowiadania. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach